Sweatpants
by make-x-applesauce
Summary: Reid has gotten into the habit of wearing Morgan's clothing. Oneshot. Smut. Slash, M/R


**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with some much, much needed smut. I just had to get this down. I found out today that every one of my stories in Doc Manager had been deleted, and I was depressed for a couple of hours, XD**

**BUT I am working on rewriting most of them, and I also learned that DM is evil.**

**Lol.**

**Rating: M**

**Warnings: Slash, Sexual content, brief strong language.**

**Please enjooyyy!**

* * *

><p>Reid had started wearing Morgan's clothes.<p>

Well, his pajamas at least.

Morgan's boxers hung dangerously low on his hips, and he spent more time pulling them up than walking. When Morgan first noticed, he thought it was cute. But didn't really pay much attention to his new habit.

He was just returning home after going out to get some Chinese, Spencer's favorite.

He set the food on the table, hearing Spencer come out the bathroom.

"Hey Derek," Spencer smiled.

"Hello there, pretty boy. Hungry?" Derek returned the smile.

Spencer made an approving noise. It was then the older agent noticed Reid was wearing nothing but Morgan's grey sweatpants, and it hung low on one side, his hip bone protruding.

And Morgan realized he didn't have on any underwear.

This thought was extremely exhilarating to the older agent, and a strange feeling of lust took him over.

Watching him walk over to get a plate and utensils, and getting a clear view of that perfect ass, Morgan lost to the urge to attack him right then.

"Derek, all we have is Pepsi. I somehow forgot to pick up-"

Spencer felt two warm hands slide around his waist. "Derek, what-?"

The older man spun him around and pushed him into the nearest wall roughly, leaning down to capture the parted pink lips below him. Two pieces of plastic untensils clattered on the tile.

He kissed him passionately, leaving Spencer stunned when he released himself from him.

"You're not wearing any underwear." Half statement, half question.

Reid shivered at the low tone of Morgan's voice. He shook his head, leaning up for another kiss.

Derek groaned, his jeans becoming tighter by the second. He moved down to taste Reid's collarbone. Tangy, smooth, and goddamn intoxicating.

"I masturbated when you left." Reid's voice was thin and wispy. Aroused.

Morgan's movements slightly faltered. "You did what?"

"I was on the bed, reading, and all I could smell was you. It was all I could think about. Your scent is so powerful, Derek-" His breath hitched as the other agent wrapped his mouth around a nipple. "It's why I wear your things; it's in every single item of clothing you own."

Reid began to pant. "I couldn't help myself. I put down the book and slid my hand down to touch myself. I've never moved my arm that fast."

Morgan could no longer see completely straight. He hastily pulled down his jeans and briefs, freeing his restricted member. He pulled down the sweatpants on Reid, his cock stone hard and weeping with desperation.

"Did you come?" Morgan whispered deep into his ear.

Reid nodded.

Derek then kicked the young doctor's legs apart, grabbing one of them and letting it linger at his hip.

"Derek-" Reid whimpered.

Morgan pressed their aching erections together with a heavy sigh, closing his eyes at the sensation.

Reid held onto Derek's neck with one hand, and his bicep with the other, digging his nails into the tough flesh. He was able to move his hips significantly, even with being pinned by the other man.

The older held Reid's legs as he rotated himself, jerking and thrusting. The heat between them was enough to pass out, and sweat began to sting Morgan's eyes, blinding him.

He buried his face in Reid's neck as he moved faster, his peak rushing towards him like a speeding freight train.

He felt Reid tighten his grip on his neck and arm. "Yes! Ungh yes, so good. Oh fuck," he mewled. "God, s-so good, don't s-stop."

A few more seconds and Morgan came with a low yell, shuddering into the body in front of him. The younger man climaxed soon after, gasping and convulsing.

The two stayed there trembling for a little while, until they gained the energy to part from each other and get a towel to clean up.

Needless to say, the Chinese was unfortunately forgotten, as well as the plastic forks lying lonely on the tile floor of the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ;)**

**Hope everyone liked it. Reviews are very welcome.**


End file.
